Chapter 41 Ra VS Avatar
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo faces his dark side at last...


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 41**

**RA VS AVATAR**

Η ώρα για τη μεγάλη μάχη πλησίαζε και ο Neo προετοιμαζόταν γι αυτό, κοιτούσε τις κάρτες του μία προς μία και προσπαθούσε να επιλέξει τις καταλληλότερες για να μονομαχήσει. Μιας και δεν γνώριζε τίποτα απολύτως για το πλάσμα που εξουσίαζε ο αντίπαλός του, έπρεπε να είναι έτοιμος για όλα:

«Ίσως αυτή η μάχη να είναι η πιο σκληρή που έχω δώσει ποτέ...Δε γνωρίζω τίποτα για το στυλ που μονομαχεί αυτός και κυρίως για το θηρίο του. Όσο όμως έχω πίστη στην Καρδιά των Καρτών...Δεν θα χάσω...»

Ξαφνικά όμως ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε απότομα. Σημάδι πως το πανηγύρι θα άρχιζε αργά ή γρήγορα. Κάτι που το αντιλήφθηκε ο Neo και βγήκε έξω από το σπίτι του αμέσως μαζί με τη γυναίκα του, μεταμορφωμένοι φυσικά...κι αμέσως χωρίς ούτε και οι ίδιοι να το καταλάβουν, βρέθηκαν στο κέντρο της πόλης όπου τους περίμεναν οι φίλες τους.

Ήταν όλοι έτοιμοι για δράση. Αλλά μια γνώριμη φωνή τους άλλαξε εντελώς τα σχέδια:

-Σου είχα πει ότι θα ξανασυναντιόμασταν Neo!!!

-Εσύ πάλι...! Είπε τότε αυτός φανερά συγχυσμένος.

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις...!

-Εμφανίσου μπροστά μου επιτέλους!!! Και πάψε να κρύβεσαι σαν το δειλό!!

-Με γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά...Είπε τότε αυτός και σιγά σιγά η μορφή του άρχισε να φαίνεται στα μάτια τους. Όταν αποκαλύφθηκε για τα καλά, έβγαλε τη μάσκα του και το πρόσωπό του ήταν πλέον ορατό. Στην όψη του, ο Neo πάγωσε. Σαν να έβλεπε τον εαυτό του στον καθρέφτη:

-Δε μιλάς σοβαρά...

-Βλέπω ότι θυμήθηκες. Κάποτε ήμασταν ένα σώμα, ήμουν μέρος σου μέχρι που η γυναίκα σου με ξερίζωσε από σένα για πάντα...

-Δεν είσαι πια μέρος μου!!!!! Δεν θα παραδοθώ ξανά στο σκοτάδι!!! Και ότι ξεκίνησε η Mako, εγώ θα το τελειώσω!!!

-Τότε ας μονομαχήσουμε!!! Και ο νικητής θα μείνει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο!! Ο ηττημένος θα εξαφανιστεί μια για πάντα!!!

-Σύμφωνοι!!!! Ας αρχίσει το Παιχνίδι των Σκιών!!! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τους μετέφερε όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, έπειτα ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο του. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Niofarus, ο οποίος ξεκίνησε και τη μονομαχία:

-Αρχίζω πρώτος!!! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Καλικάντζαρο Ζόμπι (1100) σε θέση επίθεσης!!! Αυτά για την ώρα!!!

-Σειρά μου τότε!!! Ρίχνω κι εγώ μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα παίξω τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη!!! (1400) Κατάστρεψε αυτό το ζόμπι!!!

Δεν θα ήταν όμως τόσο εύκολο αυτό...:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου!!! Τον Φοβερό Δέσμιο!!!

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Ρώτησε ο Neo καθώς κυκλωνόταν από ένα είδος βουνού με αιχμηρές άκρες πάνω του.

-Κοίτα στα πόδια σου. Τώρα κάθε φορά που επιτίθεσαι, θα ενεργοποιείς αυτήν την παγίδα, με αποτέλεσμα να χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής!

-Όχι...

-Ναι!!! Και αφού δεν μπορείς να ακυρώσεις την επίθεσή σου, η παγίδα μου θα ενεργοποιηθεί και θα σε διαλύσει!!!

Τότε το βουνό ήταν έτοιμο να πέσει πάνω στον Neo, αλλά αυτός δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί...:

-Ανόητε!!! Καιρός να ενεργοποιήσω τη δική μου παγίδα!!! Τον Καταστροφέα Παγίδας!!! Ενεργοποιείται μόνο όταν ο αντίπαλος βάζει μια παγίδα κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης, έτσι μπορώ να την καταστρέψω αμέσως!!!

Όπως κι έγινε. Το βουνό συντρίφτηκε στα πόδια του Neo χωρίς αυτός να πάθει τίποτα.

-Παλιο.....Είπε τότε θυμωμένος ο Niofarus. Το είχες σχεδιάσει από την αρχή!!!

-Κοίτα λίγο τον εαυτό σου...Έχασες 300 πόντους ζωής. Και όχι μόνο. Με κάθε πόντο που θα χάνεις, θα εξασθενείς ακόμη περισσότερο. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής σου φτάσουν στο μηδέν, θα γίνεις ένα με το σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών.

-Δεν θα γίνει αυτό...

-Τότε ας συνεχίσουμε για να δούμε ποιον θα καταπιούν οι σκιές...!

Ήταν η κίνηση του Niofarus και σκεφτόταν ποια στρατηγική θα χρησιμοποιήσει. Όμως ο Neo φαινόταν πολύ ανυπόμονος:

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!!!

-Δε χρειάζεται να βιάζεσαι! Μια καλή κίνηση θέλει χρόνο!!!

-Όσο κι αν προσπαθήσεις, στο τέλος θα καείς από το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα!!!

-Η κίνησή μου λοιπόν!!! Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και καλώ το Gemia (1300) σε θέση άμυνας! Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

«Τι στην ευχή σκέφτεται...: Ότι κι αν δοκιμάσει, θα γίνει στάχτη από τις φλόγες του Αιγύπτιου Θεού. Αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτόν, δεν τον έχω ακόμα στο χέρι μου» Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του και προχώρησε στην κίνησή του. Τράβηξε μια κάρτα αλλά ούτε τώρα πέτυχε αυτήν που ήθελε:

-Σειρά μου!!! Παίζω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας!!!

-Τι κάνει η μαγική σου κάρτα;

-Πολύ απλό. Επιτρέπει και στους δυο μας να τραβάμε κάρτες μέχρι να έχουμε έξι στο χέρι μας.

Ο Neo τράβηξε τις κάρτες του αλλά ούτε τώρα έβγαλε τον Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα...:

«Να πάρει...! Ούτε τώρα τον τράβηξα...!» κάτι που φαίνεται να κατάλαβα ο αντίπαλός του:

-Δεν τράβηξες ούτε τώρα την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου θεού ε; Μάλλον θα πρέπει να σε βοηθήσω γι αυτό. Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Πολλαπλή καταστροφή! Χάρη σε αυτήν πρέπει να πετάξουμε όλες τις κάρτες στο χέρι μας και μετά να τραβήξουμε πέντε νέες κάρτες. Βέβαια αυτό μου κοστίζει 100 πόντους ζωής για κάθε νέα κάρτα.

Έτσι ο Niofarus έπεσε στους 3200 πόντους, αλλά ούτε και με αυτήν τη βοήθεια ο Neo κατάφερε να τραβήξει το φτερωτό του δράκο...Κάτι που τον έκανε να εκνευρίζεται...και ήταν και η σειρά του...:

-Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ!!! Είπε και τράβηξε:

«Όλα είναι έτοιμα τώρα...»

Η κάρτα αυτή ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν. Και συνέχισε την κίνηση:

-Θυσιάζω το Gemia για να καλέσω τον Puppet Master!!! (0) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, δίνω 1000 πόντους ζωής για να φέρω από το νεκροταφείο, τρία νέα τέρατα!!!

Έτσι κάλεσε τρία ακόμα θηρία που πήραν θέση πίσω από τον Puppet Master.

-Κρίμα που τα καινούρια σου τέρατα δεν μπορούν να επιτεθούν τώρα...

-Το ξέρω πολύ καλά! Έχω σχεδιάσει κάτι πολύ καλύτερο! Θα σε αναγκάσω να φέρεις το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα στο χέρι σου με αυτό!!! Τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινός Οριστής!!!

-Δεν μπορεί!!!

-Τώρα θα την πάρεις στο χέρι σου υποχρεωτικά αλλά μη φοβάσαι, δεν θα την έχεις για πολύ!!!

-Τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω τι σκαρώνεις!!! Γι αυτό με έβαλες να φέρω τον Αιγύπτιο θεό στο χέρι μου και κάλεσες τρία τέρατα αμέσως. Θέλεις να μου πάρεις την κάρτα έτσι;

-Είναι πολύ αργά για να το αποτρέψεις!!! Άνοιξε!!! Ανταλλαγή!!!

-Το ήξερα!!!

-Τώρα δώσε μου το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα!!! Είπε ο Niofarus και ο Neo του τον έδωσε, ενώ αυτός πήρε την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. Δεν έδειχνε όμως να πανικοβάλλεται που η πιο δυνατή κάρτα του χάθηκε από το χέρι του. Είχε ένα πολύ πονηρό σχέδιο απ'ότι φαίνεται...Σαν να ήθελε ο αντίπαλός του να του πάρει την κάρτα...

-Το σκηνικό έχει στηθεί. Σε λίγο θα σε ταπεινώσω με το ίδιο σου το θηρίο!!!

-Μη μου το λες...Προφανώς σου διαφεύγει μια μικρή λεπτομέρεια. Τύποι σαν εσένα δεν μπορούν να ελέγξουν αυτήν την κάρτα...Μόνο όσοι ξέρουν τον αρχαίο ύμνο, μπορούν να τον καλέσουν. Κι εσύ έχεις μαύρα μεσάνυχτα...

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες;!!!

-Ξέχνα το...θα κάνω ότι δεν είδα τίποτε σε τελική ανάλυση...

-Ότι και να λες, δεν αλλάζει τίποτα!!! Θα σε νικήσω σε κάθε περίπτωση!!! Και μάλιστα θα πέσεις από τα χέρια του δικού σου πλάσματος!!! Σειρά σου!!!

-Όπως θέλεις...

-Βιάσου! Όχι πως έχει σημασία δηλαδή...Το αποτέλεσμα είναι προφανές. Θα πεθάνεις από τον Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα στον επόμενο γύρο!

-Δεν αφήνεις τις εξυπνάδες λέω εγώ...; Δεν πρόκειται ούτε να με ακουμπήσεις με την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού...Κάλεσέ τον αν θέλεις...Και θα δεις τη δική μου απάντηση. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μέγα Ξίφος. Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω αυτόματα τον εαυτό μου (5000) στην αρένα καθώς και το άλλο μου μισό, την Sailor Jupiter δηλαδή (4000) Εκτός αυτού, για κάθε κάλεσμα, εσύ χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής κι αυτοί οι πόντοι προστίθενται σε μένα.

Έτσι ο Neo ανέβηκε στους 5000 πόντους ζωής ενώ αντίθετα ο Niofarus έπεσε στους 1200

-Ακόμα κι αν βάζεις κι άλλα τέρατα στην αρένα για να προστατευτεί, δεν θα έχει σημασία. Το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι το ίδιο! Σειρά μου!!! Ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα...! θα προσφέρω τα τρία μου τέρατα σαν θυσία!!! Και στη θέση τους έρχεται η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!!! Ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα!!!

Ακριβώς ότι ζητούσε ο Neo:

-Καλή προσπάθεια κουφιοκέφαλε...Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου!!! Το Σκουλαρίκι Τριαντάφυλλο!!!

Όταν η εικόνα της παγίδας εμφανίστηκε, ταυτόχρονα η Mako χαμογέλασε...

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι...;!!!

-Κοίτα καλύτερα τα τέρατα που θυσιάζεις. Πριν σταλούν στο νεκροταφείο, η επιθετική τους δύναμη, μεταφέρεται στους πόντους ζωής μου!!!

-Στάσου...!!! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι...!!!

-Ότι η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου θεού, σου είναι άχρηστη!!!

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Με μια κίνηση ο Neo έφτασε στους 9550 πόντους ζωής ενώ από την άλλη, όταν ο Ρα εμφανίστηκε μέσα από τις φλόγες, η επίθεσή του ήταν το απόλυτο μηδέν. Κάτι που σόκαρε τον Niofarus:

-Πώς γίνεται ένας Αιγύπτιος Θεός να έχει επιθετική δύναμη μηδέν πόντων;!

-Ανόητε!!! Η επιθετική δύναμη του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα ισοδυναμεί με το άθροισμα της επίθεσης των τεράτων που θυσίασες για να τον καλέσεις και χάρη στην παγίδα μου, όταν τα τέρατά σου στάλθηκαν στο νεκροταφείο, είχαν μηδέν πόντους επίθεσης. Έτσι ο Φτερωτός σου Δράκος κλήθηκε με μηδέν πόντους. Ήξερα πως θα επιχειρούσες να μου βουτήξεις την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού κι έτσι ήμουν έτοιμος γι αυτό! Νόμιζες πως θα χρησιμοποιούσες τον Ρα εναντίον μου ε;!!! Ούτε να σου περνάει τέτοια ιδέα ηλίθιε!!!

-Να σε πάρει Neo...!!! Θα μου το πληρώσεις όταν σε στείλω στις σκιές!!! Γυρίζω τον Puppet Master σε θέση άμυνας!!!

-Σειρά μου τότε!!! Κέλτη Ξιφομάχε!!! Ξεφορτώσου αυτή τη μαριονέτα αμέσως!!!

Και η λεπίδα του σπαθιού του ξιφομάχου, έκοψε στα δύο τον Puppet Master για να τον καταστρέψει.

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

-Τότε είναι η δική μου σειρά!!! Δε χρειάζομαι ένα τάρας με μηδέν επίθεση!!! Γι αυτό θα θυσιάσω το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα!!! Και στη θέση του έρχεται Ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας!!! (2450)

-Δεν παραξενεύομαι που πέταξες τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό τόσο εύκολα.

-Και λοιπόν; Ακόμα κ αν καταφέρεις να τον καλέσεις χωρίς καμία θυσία, θα είναι άχρηστος και σε σένα! Αλλά ο γύρος μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Βγάζω τρία τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο και θα φέρω ένα τέρας που ανήκε στον προηγούμενο αντίπαλό σου! Τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία!!! (2200) Μετά παίζω την Πρόωρη Ταφή. Δίνοντας 800 πόντους ζωής, θα αναστήσω το Δούκα του Αφανισμού!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν!!! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Κόσμημα των 4 Ψυχών, έπειτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

-Επιτέλους!!! Όλα είναι έτοιμα για την απόλυτη θυσία...

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ετοιμάσου να βιώσεις μια δύναμη ίδια αν όχι ανώτερη από αυτήν του Αιγύπτιου θεού σου...

-Εμπρός λοιπόν...

-Θυσιάζω τα τρία μου τέρατα για να καλέσω το απόλυτο θηρίο!!!

Ο Neo δεν είπε λέξη και ο Niofarus συνέχισε έχοντας τα χέρια του υψωμένα:

-Από τα βάθη της αβύσσου σε καλώ ανίκητο θηρίο, έλα μέσα από τις πιο σκοτεινές σκιές και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου!!! Ο πιο ισχυρός από τους Μοχθηρούς θεούς είναι εδώ!!! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ!!! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΟ AVATAR!!! (????)

Με το που μπήκε η κάρτα στη θέση της, μια δόνηση άρχισε να κουνά το έδαφος και ο αέρας άρχισε να πάλλεται. Κάτι αναδεύτηκε μες στο σκοτάδι. Κάτι που πλησίαζε με ολοένα και μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα, αλλά στα μάτια των μονομάχων συνέχιζε να είναι αόρατο. Όχι όμως για πολύ...

Ένα δυνατό φως άστραψε ξαφνικά στην αρένα. Κραυγές τρόμου ακούστηκαν από αυτούς που βρίσκονταν παρακολουθούσαν. Ο Neo κοίταζε με απάθεια τα νέο πλάσμα ενώ ο Niofarus χαμογελούσε χαιρέκακα. Το Μοχθηρό Avatar είχε εμφανιστεί.

Εξωτερικά φαινόταν σαν μια μεγάλη, μαύρη σφαίρα, η οποία περιστρεφόταν γύρω από τον εαυτό της με μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Αλλά κάτι περίεργο συνέβαινε. Το φως που περνούσε μέσα από την κενή περιοχή της σφαίρας δεν έβγαινε ξανά από την άλλη πλευρά.

-Ώστε αυτό είναι το δυνατό σου θηρίο...

-Ακριβώς!!! Και με αυτό θα σφραγίσω την καταστροφή σου Neo!!!

-Πώς βγαίνουν οι πόντοι επίθεσης και άμυνας;!

-Εύκολο. Οι πόντοι επίθεσης και άμυνας του Μοχθηρού Avatar είναι πάντα 100 περισσότεροι από το ισχυρότερο τέρας στην αρένα. Στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση, εσένα!

-Αδύνατον!!!

Ήταν όμως πολύ δυνατόν. Αυτόματα η επίθεση και η άμυνα του Μοχθηρού Avatar πήγε στους 5100 πόντους και μπορούσε να καταστρέψει κάθε τέρας του Neo.

-Ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα!!! Μοχθηρό Avatar, Καιρός να δείξεις τη δύναμή σου!!! κατάστρεψε τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη αμέσως!!!

Η σφαίρα άρχισε να περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον εαυτό της με εκπληκτική ταχύτητα. Ο ξιφομάχος του Neo δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα γι αυτό. Όταν όμως ένιωσε ότι πλέον δεν βρισκόταν στο έδαφος, κατάλαβε ότι η μοίρα του είχε πλέον σφραγιστεί. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που μπορούσε πλέον να νιώσει ήταν το ότι πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο στη σφαίρα. Μέχρι που απορροφήθηκε από αυτήν...Όμως ο Neo δεν έχασε τίποτα εκτός από το τέρας του...

-Τι συμβαίνει...;!!! θα έπρεπε να είχες καταστραφεί!!! Τι έκανες;!!!

-Ξέχασες το Κόσμημα των 4 Ψυχών; Μου επιτρέπει να σώζομαι από επιθέσεις 4 φορές. Και αυτή ήταν η πρώτη. Γιατί δεν ξαναδοκιμάζεις;

-Όσο κι αν το θέλω, δεν μπορώ!!! Πρέπει να τελειώσω το γύρο μου!!!

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου!!! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!!!

Η κάρτα του όμως δεν αποκαλύφθηκε, ηλεκτρίστηκε για λίγο και μετά έμεινε ανάποδα όπως την έβαλε.

-Τι έγινε τώρα;!!! Είπε ο Neo με θυμό.

-Θα σου εξηγήσω. Όταν καλείται το Μοχθηρό Avatar, δεν μπορείς να παίξεις παγίδες και μαγικές κάρτες μέχρι να περάσουν δύο γύροι. Με άλλα λόγια, η ανάποδη κάρτα σου είναι άχρηστη για την ώρα...

-Τότε τελειώνω το γύρο μου...

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Τώρα θα αρχίσει το μαρτύριό σου. Θα καταστρέφω τα τέρατά σου ένα ένα!!! Ενώ εσύ δεν θα είσαι σε θέση να κάνεις τίποτα!!! Αυτή τη φορά, θα καταστρέψω εσένα τον ίδιο!!!

-Δε θα σε αφήσω!!!

-Νομίζεις ότι έχεις επιλογή γι αυτό;!!! Εμπρός Μοχθηρό Avatar!!! Εξόντωσε τον Neo-Red Ranger!!!

Τώρα το θύμα δεν ήταν μόνο η κάρτα αλλά και ο ίδιος ο Neo. Όταν η κάρτα του καταστράφηκε, αυτός έκανε πίσω πιάνοντας το στήθος του από τον πόνο μιας και ένιωσε για τα καλά αυτό το χτύπημα...

-Neo!!! Είσαι καλά;!!! Του φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που βρισκόταν πιο πίσω με τις άλλες και παρακολουθούσε...

-Μια χαρά είμαι...Απάντησε αυτός καθώς βγήκε πάλι μπροστά.

-Μην εγκαταλείπεις!!! Είμαστε όλοι μαζί σου!!! Του φώναξε και η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση!!! Τις διαβεβαίωσε εκείνος Αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι οι επιλογές του λιγόστευαν:

«Πώς θα αντιμετωπίσω αυτό το πράγμα...; Με προστατεύει για την ώρα το κόσμημά μου αλλά σε δύο επιθέσεις, θα χάσω...Πρέπει να κάνω υπομονή και να αντέξω. Η ανάποδη κάρτα που έπαιξα, είναι το κλειδί όλης της μονομαχίας...»

-Είναι η σειρά μου...Θα ρίξω ένα τέρας ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου...

-Αυτό θα το απολαύσω....θα το ευχαριστηθώ να σε δω να σφαδάζεις...Θα καταστρέψω την πολύτιμη κάρτα σου!!!

-Δε θα τολμήσεις!!! Έτσι και το κάνεις, θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά!!!

-Και πώς θα με εμποδίσεις; Το τέρας μου είναι πάντα 100 πόντους δυνατότερο από κάθε τέρας σου. Τώρα που ο Neo-Red Ranger καταστράφηκε, η επίθεσή του είναι 4100 πόντοι, πάντα δυνατότερο από οποιοδήποτε τέρας στην αρένα

-Κάθαρμα...!!!

-Και τώρα, ώρα να σε κάνω να υποφέρεις!!! Ελπίζω να το απολαύσεις όπως κι εγώ...Εμπρός θηρίο μου!!! Διάλυσε την Sailor Jupiter!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η σφαίρα άρχισε να περιστρέφεται ακόμα πιο γρήγορα μέχρι που έφτασε στην Sailor Jupiter την οποία τράβηξε μέσα στο πεδίο της για να την καταστρέψει τελείως. Κάτι που ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να αντέξει:

-ΟΧΙ!!!!!

Όταν η καταστροφή τελείωσε, δεν είχε μείνει τίποτα...Αυτό ήταν μεγάλο σοκ για τον Neo. Δεν μπόρεσε να το υπομείνει...

-Σε χρειάζομαι ακόμη...Έλεγε καθώς την έβλεπε να γίνεται κομμάτια μπροστά του. Μη αντέχοντας να βλέπει, γονάτισε κάτω. Τότε η οργή του άρχιζε να φωλιάζει και πάλι μέσα στην καρδιά του και ο θυμός να τον κυριεύει για άλλη μια φορά. Αυτό φάνηκε από χιλιόμετρα μακριά και η Sailor Jupiter το ένιωσε καθώς τη διαπέρασε ένα ρίγος.

-Neo!!! Όχι!!! Έλεγξε το θυμό σου!!!

Από την άλλη ο Niofarus απολάμβανε αυτή τη στιγμή:

-Αυτό είναι!!! Ο θυμός σου θα μου δώσει τη δύναμη για να σε νικήσω!!! Κι εσύ θα περιπλανιέσαι για πάντα στην άβυσσο του Βασιλείου των Σκιών του είπε γελώντας χαιρέκακα.

Όταν ο Neo σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος, ήταν κυριευμένος από θυμό και οργή, τα μάτια του είχαν κοκκινίσει και στο πρόσωπό του φαινόταν καθαρά ότι τίποτα δεν θα τον σταματούσε.

-Πώς τόλμησες....Πώς τόλμησες να καταστρέψεις την πολύτιμη κάρτα μου;!!! ΘΥΜΗΣΟΥ ΤΑ ΛΟΓΙΑ ΜΟΥ!!! ΘΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ ΠΙΚΡΑ!!!

-Έτσι όπως σε βλέπω, δεν είσαι σε θέση να με απειλείς. Έχεις μόνο ένα τέρας και μια επίθεση. Σε λίγο θα τα χάσεις όλα!!! Τώρα θηρίο μου!!! Κάνε σκόνη το ανάποδο τέρας του!!!

Όπως κι έγινε. Αυτή τη φορά η επίθεση ήταν πιο ισχυρή από οποιαδήποτε προηγούμενη. ΤΟ ανάποδο τέρας καταστράφηκε και το αστικό κύμα παρέσυρε τον Neo και τον σώριασε στο έδαφος αναίσθητο.

-Όλα τελείωσαν Neo!!! Δεν έχεις άλλη επίθεση να προστατευτείς!!! Παραδώσου και αποδέξου τη μοίρα σου!!!

-Ποτέ...δε θα παραδοθώ...σε σένα...!!! Είπε καθώς δοκίμαζε να σηκωθεί όρθιος, αλλά μάταια, έπεσε και πάλι κάτω.

-Καλύτερα να μείνεις κάτω Neo!!! Όλα τελείωσαν!!! Δεν έχεις τίποτα!!! Ξέρω ότι το τελευταίο σου τέρας ήταν η Υπνοπαγίδα που στέλνει κάθε κάρτα που κρατάς, στο νεκροταφείο. Και αυτή τα στιγμή δεν έχεις απολύτως τίποτα στην αρένα ή το χέρι σου. Γι αυτό υποκλίσου σε μένα!!!

-Δεν ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο!!! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή μέσα στο μυαλό του.

-Δεν μπορεί...Φαραώ...Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo...

-Όπως ξέρεις πολύ καλά, το πνεύμα μου, είναι πάντα μαζί σου. Ποτέ δεν είσαι μόνος σου. Όλοι εμείς πιστεύουμε σε σένα. Δες και μόνος σου. Του είπε και τον οδήγησε σε μια καινούρια διάσταση.

-Πού βρισκόμαστε...;

-Εδώ βρίσκονται όλα τα πρόσφατα γεγονότα Neo. Και εδώ είμαστε κι εμείς. Όλοι έτοιμοι να σε υποστηρίξουμε. Του είπε και έκανε στην άκρη για να φανούν και οι άλλες πέντε.

-Είστε κι εσείς εδώ...Είπε με κάποια έκπληξη.

-Φυσικά...Πώς θα μπορούσαμε να λείπουμε από το μυαλό σου...; Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter χαρίζοντάς του το πιο γλυκό της χαμόγελο.

-Ξέρουμε πως μπορείς να νικήσεις. Του είπε και η Sailor Mars.

-Σωστά. Όσο είμαστε μαζί σου, δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να χάσεις. Τώρα σήκω και δώσ'του ένα καλό μάθημα. Τον πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon...

-Έχει δίκιο. Συμπλήρωσε ο Atem. Θυμήσου τη δεύτερη ιδιότητα της Υπνοπαγίδας...Αυτή θα σου δώσει τη νίκη....

Το πνευματικό αυτό παιχνίδι, τον ανανέωσε και κατάφερε να κοπάσει την οργή του. Τόσο που βρήκε πάλι δύναμη να ξανασηκωθεί:

-Θα σε νικήσω!!! Απλά δες με!!!

-Δεν ξέρεις πότε να τα παρατήσεις έτσι; Εντάξει. Αν θέλεις τόσο πολύ να χάσεις, ποιος είμαι εγώ που θα σε εμποδίσω...Τώρα που η μαγική σου κάρτα δεν ενεργεί πια, είσαι ανοιχτός σε επίθεση!!!

-Πιο σιγά ηλίθιε!!! Ο γύρος σου τελείωσε από καιρό!!! Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου και σε αυτόν το γύρο θα σε εξαφανίσω μια για πάντα!!!

Τότε ο Neo έκλεισε τα μάτια του και άρχισε να τραβάει κάρτες. Ταυτόχρονα άλλο ένα «παιχνίδι» παιζόταν στο μυαλό του:

-Έλα καλέ μου...τράβηξε 5 κάρτες, μια για την καθεμιά μας. Είπε η Sailor Jupiter και όλες τους ακούμπησαν τα χέρια τους στο δίσκο του, μετά η καθεμία του έδωσε από μία κάρτα. Όταν ολοκλήρωσε το τράβηγμα των καρτών, άνοιξε τα μάτια και είπε:

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις!!!

-Τι θέλεις να πεις;!!!

-Κλεισ'το και θα πω τι εννοώ!!! Τώρα που πέρασαν δύο γύροι, μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω τις μαγικές μου κάρτες και τις παγίδες μου! Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!!! Το Νόμισμα του Τρικέρατου!!! Με αυτό, κάθε ειδική ικανότητα στα τέρατα του αντιπάλου μου, ακυρώνεται!!! Έτσι το Μοχθηρό σου Avatar θα έχει την ίδια μοίρα με αυτήν του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα. Το απόλυτο μηδέν!!!

-Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό!!!

-Το έκανα ήδη!!! Τώρα το τέρας σου είναι ένα τίποτα!!! Και η κίνησή μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμα!!! Παίζω την επόμενη μαγική κάρτα με το όνομα Χρονοεπιστροφή!!! Με αυτήν μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας πίσω από το νεκροταφείο μου. Αν αυτό το τέρας είναι ένας Ranger, γυρίζει πίσω με τη διπλάσια επίθεση!!! Και διαλέγω εμένα φυσικά!!! Δες την επιστροφή μου στην αρένα με επιθετική δύναμη 10000 πόντων!!!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα!!!

-Τελειώσαμε!!! Χάρη στην ειδική μου ικανότητα, μπορώ να καλέσω κάθε τέρας με το όνομα Jupiter στον τίτλο!! Γι αυτό, ελάτε σε μένα Sailor Jupiter (4000) και Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter!!! (4500)

-Θα τελειώσεις επιτέλους;

-Όλα είναι έτοιμα...Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αναγέννηση Τέρατος!!! Είσαι καταδικασμένος!!! Θα φέρω πίσω από το νεκροταφείο ένα τέρας που σπατάλησες με μεγάλη ευκολία!!! ΤΟ ΦΟΒΕΡΟ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!!!! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΘΗΡΙΟ ΤΟΥ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΥ!!!

Βάζοντας τη μαγική κάρτα στην υποδοχή, η θέση όπου οι κάρτες μπαίνουν στο νεκροταφείο του Niofarus, άρχισε να καίγεται και μέσα από τις φλόγες, ο Θεός της Αιγύπτου, βγήκε, αλλά ήταν κλεισμένος μέσα στη φωτεινή του σφαίρα...

-Καιρός να δεις τη δύναμη της κάρτας του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!!! Τώρα κάνε πίσω γιατί θα απαγγείλω τον αρχαίο ύμνο. Αυτόν που θα ξεκλειδώσει τη δύναμή του...! Είπε τότε ο Neo και σταύρωσε τα χέρια του.

-Μου αρέσει αυτό το κομμάτι της μάχης πάντα...παρατήρησε η Sailor Jupiter...

-Κι εμένα το ίδιο. Έχει κάτι το μυστηριώδες όταν απαγγέλει αυτά τα μαγικά λόγια, συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon

"Ισχυρέ προστάτη του Ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σφράγισε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε τις δυνάμεις σου από βαθειά ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε"

Όσο ο Neo έλεγε τα λόγια, η σφαίρα άνοιγε και το σώμα του Θεού της Αιγύπτου άρχισε να παίρνει μορφή ξεκινώντας από τα φτερά του:

-ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!!!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα βγήκε επιτέλους από τη σφαίρα παίρνοντας τη μορφή του και άφησε μια κραυγή.

-Σήκω θηρίο μου, στάσου δίπλα μου. Και μαζί, θα νικήσουμε!!!

-Δεν μπορεί να κατάφερες να καλέσεις τον Ρα. Δεν έχει κανέναν πόντο επίθεσης!!!

-Ως συνήθως δεν έχεις ιδέα...!!! Δεν έχεις ακούσει ποτέ για ειδικές ικανότητες;!!! Τώρα θα μας θυσιάσω και τους τρεις και θα μεταφέρω τους πόντους επίθεσης στον Φτερωτό μου Δράκο!!! Κι έτσι η δύναμή του θα εκτοξευθεί στα ύψη!!!

Το είπε και το έκανε αμέσως. Ο ίδιος και οι άλλες δύο κάρτες του, θυσιάστηκαν άμεσα και οι πόντοι επίθεσης του Ρα έφτασαν στο απίστευτο νούμερο των 18500 πόντων.

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν!!! Πώς έφτασε η δύναμή του τόσο ψηλά με μία μόνο κίνηση;! Ρωτούσε τρομοκρατημένος ο Niofarus.

-Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό!!!

-Έχει κι άλλο; Όχι!!!

-Αρκετά!!! Ένας γύρος μου είναι αρκετός για να σε εξαφανίσω από αυτόν τον κόσμο με ένα και μόνο χτύπημα χάρη σε άλλη μια ειδική ικανότητα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού μου!!! Είπε ξανά ο Neo κι έκλεισε τα μάτια του, έπειτα σταύρωσε και πάλι τα χέρια του. Όσο ο χρόνος περνούσε, άρχισε να εξαφανίζεται σταδιακά από την αρένα, μέχρι που στο τέλος δεν έμεινε τίποτα.

-Τι κάνεις τώρα;!

-Αποκαλύπτω την αληθινή δύναμη του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα!!! Τώρα όλοι οι πόντοι ζωής μου εκτός από έναν, μετατρέπονται σε πόντους επίθεσης του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!!! Αυτή είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα με δεις, πριν σε καταπιούν οι σκιές για πάντα!!!

Όταν ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε από την αρένα, εκτός από τους πόντους ζωής του, εξαφανίστηκε και το σώμα του επίσης. Για την ακρίβεια μεταφέρθηκε κι αυτό στον φτερωτό Δράκο. Τώρα ο προορισμός του ήταν να γίνει ένα με το τέρας του και να του δώσει το εξωφρενικό νούμερο των 27949 πόντων επίθεσης...

-Πώς το έκανες αυτό...;!

-Χάρη στη ειδική του ικανότητα, κατάφερα να ενωθώ με τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό μου!!! Και τώρα θα πληρώσεις για όλα!!! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!!! ΑΣ ΕΠΙΤΕΘΟΥΜΕ ΜΑΖΙ!!! ΘΕΙΚΟ ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!!!

Όπως κι έγινε τελικά. Η μπάλα που έφυγε από το στόμα το Ρα, τύλιξε στις φλόγες το Μοχθηρό Avatar και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, το κατέστρεψε. Το ίδιο και τον κάτοχό του τον οποίο έκαψε ζωντανό.

-Η μοχθηρή σου βασιλεία τελειώνει!! ΑΝΤΙΟ!!! Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo πριν τον αποτελειώσει συντρίβοντας το μυαλό του.

Όταν η μονομαχία ολοκληρώθηκε, οι σκιές εξαφανίστηκαν και ο Neo ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής. Αμέσως όλες οι Sailor τον πλησίασαν και τον συνεχάρησαν.

-Τα κατάφερες...! Του είπε χαρούμενη η Sailor Mercury.

-Όλοι μας τα καταφέραμε. Είμαι πολύ περήφανος για σας. Είπε εκείνος κοιτώντας ειδικά την Sailor Moon και την Sailor Jupiter. Μαζί νικήσαμε τη Σκοτεινή Τριάδα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon με μια δόση αμηχανίας.

-Και τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Venus.

-Και τώρα...Ελπίζω να μην προκύψει κάτι άλλο, χρειαζόμαστε λίγη ξεκούραση. Ελάτε τώρα, τους είπε ο Neo κι έβαλε μπροστά το χέρι του, αμέσως ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες και έδωσαν τον όρκο τους κάτω από το φως του ήλιου που μόλις είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή του...


End file.
